The Watching Over Ruka Group
by MyFavoriteMistake
Summary: #4: Watching Over Ruka Group. A certified RukaxMikan group. Now you will know the plans and crazy antics of the WORG to reach their main goal. To make Mikan and Ruka fall inlove.
1. Chapter 1

Watching Over Ruka Group

_by MyFavoriteMistake  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the group 'Watching Over Ruka'

A/N: This is Abby. I'm Mathilda's friend. I'm the one who is in-charge of this story _only. _XD  
Summary: #5: Watching Over Ruka Group. A certified RukaxMikan group. Now you will know the plans and crazy antics of the WORG to reach their main goal. To make Mikan and Ruka fall inlove.

This is unbeta-ed. Expect grammar and spelling mistakes.

* * *

"The Watching Over Ruka Group is a group of people who support the relationship between Ruka Nogi and Mikan Sakura. We all know that Ruka has feelings for -ehem- Mikan Sakura, and we are always giving him knowing looks. We are also known as the Ruka Guardian Angel Association or The WORG."

"We, the Watching Over Ruka Group, are the ones who support the MikaRuka couple. We are the ones who collect, and keep the articles, pictures and everything about Ruka Nogi with or without Mikan. But the main goal of this group is to get them together."

"Rule no. 1: You must not tell this to anybody especially Ruka Nogi's close friends that includes Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Natsume, Wakako, Mochu, Hotaru and especially Mikan"

"Rule no. 2: You must not tell this secret to the Official Natsume-Ruka Fanclub, and all affiliated groups, and fanclub."

"Rule no. 3: You must not talk about it at public especially to non-members.

"Rule no. 4: You must only support the RukaxMikan. Not NatsumexMikan or TsubasaxMikan.

"Rule no. 5: Ruka Nogi must not know."

Founders:

**_Tsubasa Andou_**

**_Misaki Harada_**

Official Members:

**_Megane_**

**_Akira Tonouchi_**

**_Narumi L. Anjo_**

**_Kokoroyomi_**

**_Kitsuneme_**

**_Sumire Shouda_**

**_And the Somatic Ability Class_**

* * *

"I thought there will be no member who is in _Natsume-Ruka_ _Fanclub, _Tsubasa." Koko said as he finished reading the note posted at the bulletin board of the -ugh- _clubroom_. "Why is the _president _doing here?"

"Hmp. Even though I am the president of the Official Natsume-Ruka fanclub, I can assure you that my members will not-"

"Don't worry Koko. Permy will not say anything." Tsubasa said.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking Andou." Sumire said. "AND who are you calling PERMY?"

"What does she can do?"

"She spies on Ruka everywhere." Tsubasa said. "Ruka will not get suspicious because Sumire here is his -ugh-" He saw Sumire look at him. "-a-admirer and Ruka is somehow, used to get admired." But added mentally, _'stalked'_

Koko laughed. Tsubasa looked panic. He doesn't like to get scratched by claws of the half cat-dog. _'Koko. Don't tell Permy'_

Koko nodded but grinned mischievously. Sumire raised an eyebrow. Then Kitsuneme came in.

"Any news?" Tsubasa said. Kitsu nodded.

"Central Town." He said simply. And the group nodded.

"*Firefly?" Tsubasa asked.

"Negative." Kitsu said.

"*Black Cat?"

"Negative." He shook his head.

"*Tangerines?"

"Positive."

"*Ru-chan?" Misaki asked.

"Affirmative."

_'Good.' _Tsubasa thought. "Let the plan commence."

"What plan?" Kitsuneme asked.

"You don't remember?" Koko said.

"Idiot." Sumire said.

"Today's the day idiot."

"What day? It's March 16th. It's Friday-" Kitsuneme cut off himself. "Oh."

"And he remembers." Misaki sigh.

"It's-" Misaki hushed him.

"Let the plan commence."

* * *

Some events, we always give Ruka and Mikan knowing looks. Ruka blushes and asks, "why are you looking at me like that?" but Mikan being oblivious as ever doesn't notice.

It happens when they were talking and the WORG tend to go around them to hear what are they talking about. They claim they are not eavesdropping but only listening.

One time this happened is at the School Festival when Mikan is substituting the one who is assigned as the prince.

Before the Somatic Play, you could tell that Ruka was going to give Mikan a compliment, but, embarrassed, he says that her hair was down for the first time.

The WORG could only think:

_'Aw. Ruka-pyon'_

_'What you really want to say is 'You're cute', right? But don't worry you're pretty cute yourself;  
_

_'That's not what you're supposed to say! Honestly, you're so..'_

We will just sigh and go with the flow. But still even the tiniest detail about Mikan and Ruka, no matter how little, we will investigate.

We will make Mikan and Ruka together. That's our main goal before we all graduate high school. No matter what.

* * *

Hope you like it! Reviews makes Mathilda and I very happy. XD

_Bye,_

_MyFavoriteMistake/Abby_


	2. Sorry

Hello, everyone. This is Mathilda.

I'm sorry but I won't be updating for a month because of... stuff.

I know that posting an Author's Note as an individual chapters are forbidden but don't worry I'll take this down after a few days. I'm sorry.

Hope you all forgive me for my forgetfulness...

Don't worry. I'll update as soon as I can. Maybe after a few weeks, I'll be able too. Also, the updates will be constant as soon as I come back...

Please follow me on twitter, SimplyMathilda

I will give updates there.. Love ya all.

_MyFavoriteMistake_


End file.
